


Day 6: Angel

by dreamingbackwards



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't deal well with needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Angel

"Steve. Steve, I'm leaving. No, I'm serious- Steve- "

"Deep breaths, Tony. Just keep breathing." 

"Not when he's coming at me like that! Jesus, that has to be a whole fucking foot long." 

"Tony. Please be quiet, okay? You're going to be fine." 

"No I won't! Look at that thing, it's enormous, I'm going to die if he tries to stick it in-" 

"You've dealt with a lot worse, okay? Just be quiet and let him work. It's not going to hurt."

"Not going to hurt, my goddamn left nut it's not going to hurt. It's fucking huge and I'm going to die." 

"Just don't look, then, okay? Tony, just look away and hold my hand. I've got you." 

"I'm going to murder you once this is over, Steve. Nothing persona- ah! Ow, Christ, that... actually just kind of pinched. Okay. Alright. I'm fine." 

"Of course you're fine, you great big baby. You pretty much did heart surgery on yourself in a cave, and you're afraid of a perfectly sterile shot."

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm a scaredy cat and you're my freaking guardian angel. Even more of an angel for dealing with me. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, Tony. We can go home."


End file.
